


Stuffed Spiders and Smiles

by adamdrivercouldchokeme



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdrivercouldchokeme/pseuds/adamdrivercouldchokeme
Summary: Smutty halloween Clyde request?? “I know they’re just stuffed animals but doesn’t it feel weird? its like they’re watching us.”/“I’m up for it if you are.”/“Why is arson always your first answer?” All these together make me think of something silly and fun? Hope you’re into them, if not no worries ☺️ - Prompt from @clydesducktape on Tumblr
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stuffed Spiders and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unprotected sex, Oral (M and F receiving), Vaginal Fingering, Smut, Creampie and slight mention of a hand around throat but no chocking! There is also multiple mentions of a spider but it’s stuffed. Still not sure what I’m suppose to put here so let me know if I need to add anything! Wanted to add these here just in case.

You and Clyde had just spent a wonderful afternoon together, he had taken you to your first pumpkin patch. You had grabbed Clyde’s hand with excitement not knowing what you wanted to do first with him repeatedly having to tell you to slow down and that there was plenty of time to do everything. Eventually having decided to go to the haunted house, which was a lot of fun due to the variety of masked people that jumped out at you both. Clyde made sure to hold onto you just in case you got scared but secretly you knew it was because he wasn’t a fan of things like this but you humoured him by clinging to his arm to comfort him. You don’t know how you did it but you managed to convince Clyde to have a little pumpkin painted on his face to match yours, nodding when they asked if he wanted any glitter added to it. Finally, you got some hot apple cider to sip while you walked along the array of pumpkins, trying to decide which one or five you wanted to take home. You both had picked out big pumpkins, which you had enthusiastically told Clyde you could carve together with a huge grin on your face which made one break out on his face in return.

Before heading home, you asked Clyde if he didn’t mind coming to the store with you so you could pick up a few extra decorations for your house. “Can we go to the store before we go back to my place? I just need a couple more things for the house” Clyde didn’t even need to look at your face to know you were pouting at him, like he could say no to you anyway. “I’ll come in with ya but ya know ya don’t be needin’ no more stuff, the store will have nothin’ left ta sell ya” He sighed before turning to see you smiling at him, he knew he’d do anything to see that smile even if it meant facilitating your addiction to Halloween décor. You park up at the store and hurry to grab Clyde’s hand, lacing your fingers between his and dragging him in. Looking around at all the different items before settling to look at some string lights to hang outside, Clyde loves the way your eyes shine just like the lights you were looking at, he admired the way you looked at everything like you’d never seen it before even when he knew for a fact you would have been in here the other day and a millions other times before that. He was brought out of his thoughts when you decided to throw a stuffed spider at him, laughing as he scrambled to make out what it was and whether or not he wanted to catch it. “Christ (Y/N)!”. Holding the spider in his large paw. “If I found a spider this big in the trailer, hell anywhere, I’d burn the whole thing down!” Clyde huffed. “Why is arson always your first answer? I thought ya life of crime was over” you teased, lowering your voice to try and mimic his. Dodging quickly as he threw the spider right back at you, picking it up and putting it in your cart, Clyde giving you a look. “What? It’s kinda cute, it will go perfect with the others I have” You giggled as you walked away swaying your hips, continuing to look at a few more things before heading to pay. Clyde helps put the bags in his car before getting your door.

Once you got back to your place Clyde again helps bring the bags in, setting them down on the countertop while you searched through a couple to find your new spider. “I’m going to go and put this in my room, want to see how I’ve decorated it?” Flashing Clyde, a smile, the smile that made him weak at the knees. He follows you down the hall to your room, watching as you open the door. He was taken aback by the way you had decorated your room, you’d told him you were going to do it but he thought you may hang a few lights and put up some of those fake spider webs that he’d always walk into when Mellie would decorate the Duck Tape. Taking a quick mental note to ask if you wanted to help her decorate this year and every year after that. He resumes looking around taking in the candles that makes your room smell like spiced apples, the little Jack o’ lantern rug which sat next to your bed, the black bedspread which was littered with tiny ghosts which all had different silly expressions and he notices an orange pillow with spooky wrote in bold, black letters.

Clyde watches as you add your new plush spider to the pile of stuffed toys that lined your windowsill before lying back on your pillows, curling your index finger beckoning him over like a siren. He perched next to you on the bed, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “Ya look so beautiful Darlin, did ya have a good day?” He asked, a small smile on his lips. “Of course, Big Bear! Thank you for taking me out today” You replied, moving so Clyde could now lie back against your pillows as you straddle his hips. “Anythin’ fer ya” He said before bringing you down for a kiss, licking his bottom lip for access which he gladly grants while groaning as you start to slowly move your hips around grinding into his growing bulge. “Darlin, wait” Clyde breathed out, you quickly pull your mouth from his. “Everything okay?” You question, concern in your voice. “I know they’re just stuffed animals, but doesn’t it feel weird? It’s like they’re watching us.” Clyde’s eyes looking from yours to the windowsill full of toys before looking back to you, you lean forward pressing your face into his neck trying to stifle the giggle that still ends up slipping past your lips. Clyde huffs at your reaction his plump lips forming a pout but his breath hitches as you start to press gentle kisses up his neck and over his jaw, stopping next to his ear. “Maybe they could be our own little audience which I’m up for it if you are.” You whisper before carefully nipping his ear lobe, Clyde couldn’t help but buck his hips up slightly at your response. Pressing kisses along his jaw then reconnecting your lips with his, swiping your tongue along his plump bottom lip again asking for access which he grants. Moaning as he licks into your mouth, both of your tongues fighting for dominance before you give into him.

He reaches for the hem of your top only pulling his mouth from yours for a spilt second so he can pull it over your head before tossing it to a random spot in the room. Carding your fingers through his dark hair before slightly tugging close to the root causing Clyde to grunt into your mouth. Pecking his lips once more before pulling off them as his lips try to follow yours, smirking at his reaction. He sits up to give you better access to his shirt buttons which you begin undoing, desperate to get to what’s underneath, giggling as he tries to pepper your neck with kisses, throwing you slightly off balance.

Once his shirt and top have joined yours on the floor you gently push him back onto the bed while placing kisses over the wide expanse of his chest, feeling his ribs expand under your palms as you glide your warm tongue around his nipple before sucking the skin into your mouth, triggering Clyde to grab your waist with his flesh hand, hissing as you pull off him, the cold air hardening the pink bud further. “Sh-Shit Darlin, that feels so good” He moans, voice slightly strained as he watches you bite and suck the swollen nipple. Wrapping his arms around your waist as he involuntarily grinds his bulge against your clothed core, feeling how wet you were getting from his sounds. Moving your lips over to his other nipple to make sure it didn’t feel left out, wondering if you could make him cum from the stimulation but you’d bring that up to him another time. Once satisfied at how puffy and pinks his nipples are you slowly start to move down his body while making sure to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses in your wake, undoing his belt you suck tiny love bites around his stomach knowing the little red marks would eventually turn into bruises making you even wetter knowing you were marking your territory.

With Clyde’s help you pull off his jeans and socks leaving him perfectly bare in front of you, sitting back on your knees you took a minute to admire your tall mountain man. “You’re so handsome, Baby” You tell him, running your nails along his thick thighs, causing him to shudder and blush all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Thank ya, (Y/N). I love ya so much” He replies running his thumb lovingly along your cheek. “I love you too, Clyde” you reply wrapping your hand around his large cock feeling him twitch as you pump him a couple of times before lowering you mouth to his pink, swollen head, poking your tongue out to swipe up the precum that had gathered at the tip. His hand reaches out to hold the back of your head before letting go with an apology. “It’s okay, you can grab me. I’m a big girl, I can take it” You reassure him as you lower your mouth onto him, taking him inch by inch until you couldn’t fit anymore, using your tongue to caress the underside of his cock while your hand strokes what you couldn’t fit. Massaging his balls gently in the palm of your hand while continuing this pattern, looking up at him through your lashes until he couldn’t take anymore.

“St-stop! That’s a nough, I’ll be cumin’ down ya throat if ya carry on” Clyde exclaims as he reluctantly pulls your mouth off his cock with an audible pop, lifting you up to kiss him groaning into your mouth which you happily swallow down for him. “Was that okay, baby?” You ask innocently. “That was more than okay, Babygirl. Just want to be buried in this sweet pussy o’ yours when I cum” His reply making you clench your legs together before he flips you both over so you’re underneath his large frame. He hastily removes your yellow lace bra, your nipples instantly hardening in the cool air before Clyde dives straight in to warm them up, his wet tongue coating your left nipple in his saliva. Sucking and biting while he rolls the stiff peak of the right one between his thick fingertips. Swapping over to give the right one the same attention from his mouth. Writhing and moaning non-stop under his caresses, he pulls off once he is satisfied with how stiff they are.

He helps you pull off the rest of your clothes then letting your legs naturally drop open for your man to settle himself between, staring at your glistening slit. “I know I said those candy apples were sweet earlier but this pussy o’ yers will always be sweeter” Clyde said between planting kisses on your inner thighs, the feel of his facial hair tickling and teasing where his lip met your skin were divine. “Clyde, please stop teasing! I can’t take it, I want you” whining loudly as you try to close your legs. “Look at my Babygirl, all needy for me. Huh?” He questions placing his metal arm around your thigh while placing his hand on your stomach to keep you in place. “Tell me what you want darlin” Clyde asks, mouth hovering just over where you want him most. “Y-your mouth, please” you beg, the feeling of the cold metal of his arm against your hot skin sending a jolt of pleasure through your body. Clyde places a kiss just above your clit causing you to buck slightly as your hands dive into his thick hair, licking a long stripe from your entrance to your clit before circling the hard nub with the tip of his tongue. Clyde moans and groans into your soaked pussy like it’s his last meal, sucking on your clit as he brings his finger down to your entrance, circling it before pushing the thick digit in. You clench around it, pulling harder at his hair as he slowly grinds his member into your mattress for some relief. “Ya think ya can handle another? He asks cockily. “Yes, I can. Please, please” you babble as Clyde adds a second finger with no resistance. Continuing to suck on your swollen clit as his two fingers pump in and out of you before curling up to find that spot inside of you. Your body squirming in his grip when he does. “I’m so close, ohhhh” You whine. “That’s it Darlin, cum for me” he tells you before diving back in and continuing his ministrations at a quicker pace. “I’m gonna cum, fuck! Clyyyyde” You moan, clenching hard around his fingers while your legs squeeze the sides of his head, back arching and toes curling as the pleasure shoots up your spine. Once your whole body feels like jelly and you fall back breathlessly on to you pillows, smiling blissfully at you boyfriend. “Such a good girl, my beautiful girl” Clyde tells you as he pulls his fingers from your soaked entrance bringing them up to his mouth to clean off your arousal, groaning happily at the taste. “Sweeter than those candies fer sure” You laugh in response as you reach your arms out to pull him down for a kiss, slipping your tongue in his mouth and moaning as you taste yourself on his tongue.

Noticing a smudge on his face you turn it to the side, giggling at the remnants of the glittery orange pumpkin that was once there. Looking down at your thigh that now sparkles in the dim lighting of your room. The pair of you laughing at the mess.

You motion for him to lie on his back straddling his waist before gripping his cock to rub your wetness all over his thick length, Clyde swallowing each moan and whimper you produce for him. “Now whose teasin?” You smirk as you grip his large member and run it along your folds before pressing the blunt head against your entrance, slowly pushing down as you moan at the delicious burn from the stretch. Once fully seated Clyde grabs your hips to stop your movements giving himself a minute, overwhelmed by the feeling of your hot cunt steadily pulsing on his length. Pulling you down for an opened mouthed kiss before giving your ass a quick slap. Placing both your palms one his wide chest as he keeps his on your hips, loving the feeling of both his hand squeezing your soft flesh. You begin to slowly grind your hips in circular motions, lifting and sinking back down, the pleasure carrying tingles up from the base your spine. “That’s it, Darlin. Take what ya need from ya Big Bear” Clyde grunts sitting up, your chests pressing together, feeling the rapid beating of your heart. Picking up the pace he thrusts up into you, grabbing the back of your neck with his metal hand and your ass with his other. You feel your second climax beginning to build quickly still being a little sensitive from your previous, you snake your hand down to your swollen clit, gliding your fingers across it. “Baby, I’m so close” You groan into Clyde’s mouth, as he gently wraps his metal hand around your neck so he can look into your glazed eyes, feeling your cunt fluttering around him. “Cum fer me, cum all over ma cock” He demands watching your eyes roll back into your head, your mouth hanging open letting out a shout of his name. Your hot, wet cunt gushes all over his cock, the rhythmic pulses of your pussy grip his cock like a vice. Clyde intensely throws his head back, shutting his honeyed eyes in pleasure as his orgasm begins to rush through his body. A couple more thrusts and his cock throbs wildly before shooting rope after rope of thick cum inside you. “O-oh fuuucccck, I love you” He moans as his climax hits him. “I love you too” you reply, moaning at the feeling of his warm load filling you to the brim. Taking a minute for the pair of you to get your breathing back to normal you lean your forehead against his, content in each other’s presence. Smiling at him before placing a peck to his plump lips moving your head back to see a wide toothy grin on his face. “Ya know what?” Clyde asks. “What?” You reply, pushing the hair from Clyde’s sweaty forehead before tucking it behind his ears to look at his face, your brows furrowing slightly. “Those stuffed toys are still fuckin’ creepy” He tells you, trying to keep a straight face. You laugh swatting at his chest, shaking your head then leaning back in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
